creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/T
TacoExpress *Blank Book *The Knife *3 Stooges - Dead Dunderheads Takov *Strange Distance Taloki *Cold Dog *Tree Speech TanookiEditor *Native Faith Tay13 *Follower TehKarui *Fucked Up Thoughts Tehtumpi *Bikini *The Face in the Middle of Dark (RE-WRITE) TenderlyTwisted *Playtime *The Circus Tera91 *CatDog Lost Episode *Invader Zim: GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff (Alternate Ending) Th3 3p1c G4m3r These are my actual creepypastas. Some are linked together, a number/letter will be posted at the end of those. *Diablo 2 "Curse" 1-A *Equestria.jpg *A.P.D. *Insanity's Grasp/The Journal of Christopher Autry 1-B *It's Not the Wind... These are my jokepastas. These don't normally link, and are just for the intent of a laugh. *In the Right Mind... thatguyfromkfc *3 AM ThatLastNote *The Composition ThatOneGuy20 *Rewinded Mind ThatOneGuy916 *I Don't Think This Is Minecraft Anymore... ThatOneCat *The Voice at the Back of Your Head Thatsoundscoolman12 *Afterfear "The Baron" Kurt Blaze * The Last Compare the Meerkat Advert Theredpuff *"A" *The Tapping Child The Aeronaut Enjoy my submissions. I often keep them short and sweet. *Abandoned Warehouse *Lurking Underground *The Storyline Virus *Emotional Acting *Puzzle Box *Theatre Production *Wario Land 4 *Ornaments *Evolution *Swallowed *Television The Babylon Project *The Eastliegh Murder Tapes *Risen Again *Horizon The Baker *Cave Children The Black Hat *Repression The Chaos Puppet *Children *Comforting Reverie, A The Forum Folly The Forum Folly The Godly *Happy Toys The Infallible Man *No Title The Insomniak *The Black Room *The Candle *Can'tTurnBack.exe The Jurker *Don't Worry, Be Happy *Knock Before You Enter The Monstre *Nezhyl The Red Grandmaster aka The-Metal-Maniac over at Deviantart. *Always Guilty The Seer *Agamemnon *A Boy without a Name *Doors of Wonderland *The Gramophone *The Hole in the Sky The Silicon Lemming Feel free to amend any grammatical errors you catch. I'm pretty new to this so would welcome any and all analysis. *The Missing Step *A Good Night Out *What Is in a Name? *Survival Instinct *The Golden Dilemma *The Patron Saint of the Good-Looking Corpse *A Bigger Stick *The Quantum Man *Xbox Live *Inspired The Taxidermist *Backward Dream *The Lakemen *The Cracker *Under the Cover The4thEmperor *The Pursuit TheABe *The Real Deal TheArmorOfLife *Stain on the Ceiling TheBedBug Here's my first Creepypasta I've written. *Dare If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to fix them, put please DON'T change the story. TheBelrichConspiracy *Meet Alabaster TheBushAdministration *The Eighty-Seventh Face *The River Country Film *At the Crossroads TheFireyBaptism *The Glutton TheGreatAllie *Half-Baked Sun Cakes TheHypotheticalNerd A tale about an average man who slowly realizes something is wrong after many sleepless nights.... *My Name is Jacob Smith TheKayrusswitt *Life as I Know It *Staring Eyes TheKiloton *Three-Whack Jack *In the Basement TheLimo64 Just some of my original work. Any corrections, paragraphing etc. are welcome, but I'd prefer any major edits to be discussed with me first. Any pasta ideas are also welcome. Thank you :) *Familiar Face *The Glass *First Light Thelulz *The Future Is Open TheManOfMysteriousStories *Beware Omegle *The Looking Glass Themoonshadow12 *The Silence TheMortalWorld *The Tall, No-Armed Man TheOceloid I enjoy writing, I always have, and people say I'm good at it. Please don't edit my posts without my permission unless it's a minor change, such as a gramatical correction and so on. I'm new to wikia so sorry if I noob. *Fading to Black *My Most Recent Nightmare Theonewiththeredhood *Mutt TheOrangeGoblin *McDonald's *A Hallucination or Reality? *Devil's Breath *Origin of the Swine *The Amnesia Tapes TheMysteriousK Doll Man, The TheMysteriousLee *There Is a Forest TheNicholasParkusComplex You know the words, so sing along for me baby. *My Dog *Repressed *Necrosis *Enjoy Your Stay *Blackness *The Derelict *Ermita TheQuestioner Name's Questioner. Trying to make pastas for fun. *And More TheresTheDoor *The Bulb Fades *The Woman to Eat the Children TheRiseoftheDamned *The Cost of Failure Therottingstrawberry *Kirby's Deadland TheShadyNerd *Coradeen's Candelabra *Sibling Rivalry TheShinyMudkip Hey, I read creepypastas for about a year before taking them up myself. I am very good at writing pastas about video *hacked* cartridges. If you want me to make something difference, you're free to tell me an d I'll take requests. My email is TheShinyMudkip@gmail.com *PKEMON- The Violet Islands TheSkorpion153 *La E-Print (Spanish) TheSlushieBunny *Pulled Down the Stairs Thestoryman any comments/critiques on my story(stories? maybe in the future...) *The Cage Thethirdperson As a first-time creepypasta writer, I'm open to suggestions and edits. *To the Other Side *Something Greater TheVeryCreepyPastas Any corrections, suggestions, and improvements are welcome. Criticism is also appreciated. *The Research Facility TheWalshinator Hi, it's TheWalshinator from the Slender Man's Shadow forums, and from many other forums. *The Marksman thewriter Hey guys it's thewriter here, here you'll find all of my creepypastas that I've written so far. Feel free to talk about my pastas, edit them, or review them. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my pastas. *Call of Duty Creepypasta *My Hell *Timburton.avi Theyseemeshufflin *Footprints *Best of Friends *A Cautionary Tale *Mario ThinkAloud Just... Tell me if you think they're any good. Spare not the rod. Nitpick to your hearts content, as it looks like I'll be doing this for the next three years, but in University. *I Died Tigerhallam My less than great 'pastas: *Pass Me On *Ancestors My slightly better ones: *Act 1 *Paths Divergent *Snuff Time Master *The Darkstrider *Dire Forest *Bound to the Darkness *The Soul Tree *Beyond Time TimeTravelNinja *The Murderous Spirit tlangster *Super Mario 0 Tleapaldt *The Lesson *Subject Q1100317 - The Human Torch ToxicFang99 *The Trainer Toby61 *I TobyBrennan *Player Treewee *What Will You Do? *Joyful Noise 'T'rickster88 *The Mind Tomb Tridecalogism *Jeff Troll-Khan Well guys I really dont mind if you edit it for grammer and stuff but please dont change the story or anything. *Room 536 Troll-Plz *Crazy Love *Hate Club Trollingismean *The Note Trunkswswordssj4 *Seeing Red *Faaip De Oiad TSAsselin *The Vainity TurboBat *Happy TUeRiE *The Lynching Man Tunika04 *Hell's Pendulum *Circle of Insecurity *Not Dead *Man's Best Friend TwiceStyle *Money Is an Evil Thing TwilitWrath *Spore Stuck Dead Glitch TwistedThrill44 *Man in White Tylociraptor I'm a soon-to-be regular poster on a few sites, and am posting all my OC at this wiki so that those who enjoy it will know who has written it. *ORGANIC . exe Tyranical Tyranis Ohai thar, guys. I consider myself a budding young writer, and I am constantly pushing mystelf to get out some good and original stuff. Feel free to give some criticism, but don't be too harsh. Too harsh makes me sad. *Mist *Stalking the Hills *Murder Is like a Painting *Concerning Our Little "Problem" Top C. Cret *Cyrebro Code *Absence of Sound, The Category:Meta